The Gift
by AlwaysThere-NeverSeen
Summary: SoraxRiku Sora spent all week making Riku a gift. It's part of his plans to tell Riku how he feels about him. Will Sora be able to tell RIku? Will Riku give him the answer Soras been looking for? Well read and you'll find out! Fluff Yaoi (guyxguy) Btw this is my first fic woot
1. Chapter 1

Warning:

This is my first story and im new to how this publishing thing works so bare with me ^-^" After long day of trying to sew i got the story idea and was like what the hay why not write a story heh. It may not be good but im proud of it. So im gonna stop rambling and let you go on reading

Chapter One

Sora paced back and forth in his bedroom, the clock was ticking toward the meet up time. He looked down at his bandaged fingers. He had just spent 3 hours on his present for Riku, and let me tell you it wasn't easy. What's the present you ask? Well it was a paopu fruit plushie with his own twist of adding a face. He stared at the nicely wrapped box and remembered how many stuffed fruits he made before making one that looked decent, how many pricks his poor fingers faced and the countless paranoid thoughts of how Riku wouldn't like it. The reason for this gift was part of Sora's plan to tell Riku how he really felt about his best friend. He looked at the clock he had ten minutes to get to beach which would be enough time. Sora toke one last quick look at his mirror, toke one huge sip of water and popped a mint into his mouth then he was off.

Sora arrived at the beach to see Riku leaning against a paopu tree. He was wearing the usual tattered jeans and My Chemical Romance shirt. Sora blushed at the sight not just from his nerves but at how nice Riku looked gazing at the waves. Sora toke one big glump and kept walking. "Hi Riku!" Sora said in his usual perky voice. Riku looked at his friends outfit which was oddly fancier, it was black skinny jeans and buttoned up purple flannel. This was odd for sora because most of the time he wore shorts and a plain shirt. Then Riku's eyes went towards the colorful wrapped box then responded "Hey Sora, so what'd you wanna talk about?" "Oh!, um uh well…" Sora trailed off then brought his arms out forward with the present and blushing madly. "Riku this is for you!" Riku toke the box from his friends hands genteelly. "What is it?" He said as he toke the bow off. "You'll see when you open, if I was to tell then well heh it wouldn't be such a surprise gift." Sora giggled and smiled as he scratched the back of his messy hair. "Ok" Riku said awfully confused yet this was Sora he was talking about, goofy, funny, special, loveable kid. "Wait? LOVEABLE" Riku thought "No Riku your not falling for your best friend, it's wrong." Then he looked down at the gift.

It wasn't the greatest sewn thing he's ever seen , but you could tell a lot of effort went into making this. Riku grinned at his present. "It's a paopu fruit, I added a how do they put it, kawaii, I guess face." Sora explained then he continued which this made Riku blush. "I'm making another for me so it'll kinda be like we shared it, I don't want to lose you again Riku so I'm hoping this will keep us together." Riku there's something I've been meaning to say for a long time." Sora starred wit his big blue eyes so innocently that Riku felt like even more of a horrible for putting Sor threw so much pain. "Wow he looks even more adorable" "NO Riku your not gonna mess things up with your friend and remember Kairi." Riku shock his head as Sora titled his head to side confused at his friend's sudden movement. Then Sora opened up his lips again, "Riku I-…

BUM BUM BUM Will Sora tell Riku his love for him? Or will he mess up and say something stupid? We'll find out in a while bc it is crazy late! Okai Bye Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for uploading this late. ^-^" I've been busy with things and such. This is also the last chapter too.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I would if I could.

"Riku I-I-I love you!" Sora finally did it! He finally told Riku how he felt. After all this time, it had finally happened. Riku looked at Sora wide eyed. He was shocked. 'What did he just say? 'Was all Riku could think about. The thoughts circled around in his brain, but he wasn't quite able to form a reaction yet. Sora looked at the confused boy, and swallowed hard. His face started to heat up. He mentally punched himself. 'Oh no Sora…you blew it. Now your friendship with him has been ruined. If you had just ignored the feelings this wouldn't have happened…"

Riku just stood there like he had been told a spoiler. "Sora, you love me? Me?! After all I put you through, all the hurt and sadness? "He looked down. "How?" He said quietly. "Riku, "Sora said with a slight blush. People always make mistakes; it's a part of life. I've always loved you, ever since were kids, I never wanted to leave you. You're always cool and everybody likes you. You're super strong and fast! I mean you put me to shame during every race we've ever had." Riku looked up. "But Sora, me? I thought all this time you liked Kairi. Don't you!? Isn't that why you went on that whole stupid adventure to save her? " Riku was on the verge of yelling now, but he couldn't stop. He was experiencing all of these feelings at once. Confusion, anger, sadness, and just a touch of happiness. A great deal of his own Darkness was caused from what he assumed was an unrequited love, however, if what Sora was telling him was true, all of that anger he felt was for no reason. He had to be sure. "Riku," Sora breathed. "The reason I went on that 'stupid' adventure, was to save you! You! Kairi was just part of the challenge of finding you. Sure we're friends, but I could never love her like I do you."

"Sora," Riku whispered. A minute went by in silence. It was so quiet, that the only thing that could be heard was the crashing of the waves of the ocean against the shore. Riku took this minute to get his thoughts straightened out. He could finally be okay with his feelings he'd been having. It was finally okay. Sora." Riku said as he broke the silence. "I love you too. You were one of the very few people to had faith in me. You didn't run away, and forget about me. You fought hard to save me. I didn't deserve it at all, but you thought I did. I love you, okay? " Riku started to feel the weight being lifted from his shoulders. The more he spoke, the lighter he felt, and eventually the words just tumbled out of his mouth, in a desperate attempt to free himself from his own feelings. It felt weird, and good, and…right. "Sora, I love your goofiness. your ability to stay positive, and-" Riku was interrupted mid sentence by Sora's lips. Riku closed his eyes as Sora wrapped his arms around his neck. Riku in turn, wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. The kiss felt like it lasted for an eternity to them, but in reality it only had only lasted a few seconds. "Sorry, Riku, but you talk too much." Sora laughed lightly. "I talk too much? Look at you." Riku said with a smirk as he pulled away from Sora's embrace. "Hey! watch it!" Sora poking Riku in the chest, before breaking into his usual goofy smile. They both laughed, then Riku pulled Sora in his arms to give him another kiss.

"So… does this mean we're officially going out?" Sora asked as he looked up at Riku, narrowing his big blue eyes slightly. "Yeah, I guess so," Riku said as he looked down at him, wondering why Sora hadn't told him sooner. Sora just smiled and nuzzled Riku's neck. They settled on the sandy beach to watch the waves roll in against the shore. It was a bit weird finally putting a label on what they had felt for so long, but it was a good kind of weird. At the very least they could call it something other than "weird feeling I get whenever I see you." Sora was perched on Riku's lap as the two of them looked up at the starry sky, when suddenly onestreaked the night sky in glittery brilliance. Sora looked up. "Hey Riku,what'd you wish for?" Riku just smiled at Sora then said "I already got it." Then he leaned down for another kiss.

AWW! I know the ending was cheesy, but I think it suited the story. ^-^ Thanks for reading! I'd like to again thank my wonderful beta reader! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
